To part
by Pictomancer-Murasaki
Summary: It was the last night... (StanXLion)


Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Destiny... D But I DO own my Judas and Lion drawings!XDXDXD

I've always wanted to write a yaoi fic that has a StanXLion pair. 3 I wondered WHY am I scared to write one anyway?oo;; Okay, at least a fluff yaoi would do.

I'm VERY addicted to Stan and Lion right now... Actually, I'm playing Tales of Eternia.oo;; Yay! Yome!!!

I've read a lot of japanese fics that set my mood like this...--;; BTW, I'm not good at making paragraph fics. Please take it easy on me!XDXDXD

-To part...

It was the first time Stan got to run around Darillshade alone. His heart was beating fast, and only one thing on his mind-- 'Get to Hugo's Mansion'. He was excited to see Lion again-- even if they only parted ways yesterday after they brought back the 'Eye of God'.

It was already dark-- midnight to be exact. Stan found himself in front of the Mansion, he now tries to breathe slowly. He lifts his hand to knock, but lowered it again. It's already midnight, and I don't want to bother the people sleeping inside... except for Lion.

He went to the back of the mansion and looked up. There are a lot of windows, Stan couldn't remember which one's Lion's room... At least Dimlos isn't around anymore to tell me what I shouldn't do.he silently snickers , though he does miss the sentient sword... He climbs up the pipes, and hopes he enters the right window...

Stan enters the only window that's open. If this is the wrong room. I'm jumping outta here...The room was dark... He checks the room and found no one, he sighs and slowly walks towards the door.

I didn't expect the 'oh, so nice' Stan to enter houses without permission... an echoe-y voice was heard around the room. Stan stopped from moving, he knew that voice-- "Ah, where's your Bocchan? Is he out? I just want to see him, that's all..." he looks around the room, only moonlight as his light-- he found a sword lying on the bed, Stan grins. It was Chal.

Bocchan just went out for awhile... Chal trails off as the door opens and the lights went on, Stan panics.

A Raven haired boy enters and gently closes the door. As he turns, his eyes went wide to see the tall blonde that's standing at the middle of his room. "You!?" his surprised shout was more than a whisper, he didn't want anyone to know that someone's in his room. He picked up Chal from his bed and pointed him at Stan.

"Calm down! Ah, I guess I'm lucky that I found the right room. He he he, sorry to startle you, Lion." Lion lowers Chal. "Stan, what the hell are you doing back here...?" he puts down Chal on his bed.

"I know this is kinda silly but... I'll miss you-- I mean-- I'll miss all of you. I wanted to see your face again and remember it. That's why I'm back." Stan confidently explains why he's there, his voice not shaking in fear of the younger swordsman that's coldly staring at him ...

"... ... ..." Lion frowns. It wasn't the line he wanted to hear right now...

Stan's already been to Heidelburg and had a talk with Woodrow. After that, headed to Cresta to have a shouting fit with Rutee. Lastly, he heads to Darillshade to see Lion...

"Ah. That dark hair of yours, that cute frowning face... " Lion snorts at what the blonde just said. "... ... ..." Stan gave a pleased laugh at Lion's reaction.

"Why did you come here? You're already free, you should go back to your miserable lives. Nothing's here for you now." the long haired blonde quiets down, his face turned sad "It's just that... The days when we're together, I didn't have enough time to talk with you. I want to know more about you. That's why I wanted to see you again so much," Lion looked surprised "Me?"

"Yes. Everyone left wearing a smile on their faces or you can see they're contented, but you... I felt that you're still not happy-- even if the load on your shoulders-- 'We'-- already left you." Lion stayed silent...

Stan circles around the room, thinking of what to say next. It was too quiet, and Lion isn't even replying-- Is he not listening to what I'm saying?his self-confidence was already slipping away... Until...

"Oh yeah! I just remembered that when we brought back the 'Eye of God', the King of Seingald gave me an invitation to a ball as a reward. I already asked Rutee and Woodrow, they're sure to attend. So maybe you can come with us?" he smiles at the shorter boy-- Lion just stared back... "I..."

Stan felt that Lion wanted to go to... Is he just too embarassed? Or there's something stopping him? Stan wanted to know so he could help.

"It's a nice reward really. After days of travelling and fighting, you really need a break, Lion."

"... ... ..."

"Look, it's the only day you can be allowed to dance and eat a lot of delicious foods! And we'll get a chance to talk and--" Stan stopped talking and looked at Lion. The young swordsoman silently strode towards the door, his expression-- serious.

"What's wrong Lion?"

"Shh, Quiet..."

Lion and Stan heard footsteps pass by... When they couldn't hear it anymore Lion turns back to Stan, "Stan..." Lion whispers...

"What is it? Lion..."

"Stan, listen-- listen carefully and understand. You have an 'enemy' here. I don't want you to be seen, so you should get out of this room. Now." Stan gave Lion a confused look,

"Eh? E-enemy--?"

"Just go! I can't say anymore, but that's already enough." Stan just stared back at Lion-- he realized that Stan isn't going to move on his order to leave. "Lion..." Stan whispers...

Lion didn't know what to say anymore... There was a long silence inside the room...

Stan couldn't understand what Lion meant about the 'Enemy', but he can understand that something bad might happen, cause Lion is already acting really strange.

"I'm... sorry... Stan. I don't have much time. I-- really wanted to go with you guys but-- I can't..." Lion sits down his bed, lost for words. Stan gave him a gentle smile

"I see... It's alright Lion. Yes, I understand that you're busy... But-- remember, I'll never forget you. They days when we were together-- I enjoyed all of them. And also..."

"... ... ..."

"Listen Lion... I like you..."

"L-like...? Me...?"

Lion's eyes went wide.

"Yes, I like you very much."

That line-- Stan tried not to forget to tell that to Lion. He gave Lion a big smile. The young boy was still-- shocked on what Stan just said. A few minutes have passed before Lion spoke again "Then... Stan... I... you..."

Before Lion could finish what he should say. They heard footsteps stop in front of Lion's door. "... ... ..."

The atmosphere became cold. Both of them stayed silent... A knock was heard on the door. "Lion are you here?" that voice, Lion and Stan knew it very well. It's Hugo-sama...Lion and Stan looked at each other "... ... ..." more knocks were heard from the door.

Stan slowly walks towards the window, Lion following behind him. Stan steps out and looked at Lion. His eyes were sad... The knock on the door became louder, but Lion still didn't open it. He was waiting for Stan to go, Lion...

Stan climbs down the pipes, and got to the floor safely. He looked up to see Lion still looking down at him, he gave the boy a sad smile as he turns to leave Go...Lion gave a mental order...

He will never forget what Lion said-- 'Enemy'-- he runs towards the darkness and dissapears. Lion silently closes the window when he couldn't see Stan anymore, then he heads for the door. "Lion, why won't you open..." Hugo's voice was urgent. Lion opens the door and tried to put his most 'sorry' mask-- "I'm sorry, Hugo-sama..."

"Who was in here?" Hugo gave Lion an evil stare. The boy didn't answer-- Hugo looks around the room-- he opens the window and looks around, he found no one. "No one was here..." was all Lion could answer.

"Chaltier, was someone in here?" Hugo asks not leaving his stare on Lion. I've been in this room even before Bocchan got in here. No one entered the room Chal's voice was convincing, and Lion was thankful.

"Hmph, good... ... ... I was supposed to tell you your next mission... but for now..."

"... ... ..."

"Follow me Lion..."

Hugo heads outside, Lion follows.

"Yes, Hugo-sama..."

Owari

The fic's too simple... obviously.

snickers Some of you already probably know why Hugo called Lion (to his room!). 3 Oh, you sick yaoi-people.

I wanted Stan to say that he 'Likes' Lion... just like Kyle.../ pouts Yeah, I can hear Seki Tomokazu's voice saying-- 'Lion, kimi wa Aishiteru...'-- oops! That's 'I love you' , ghe he he. 3

Pareho din naman pag tinagalog diba?oo;; Kasi yung sa Yu-Gi-Oh-- 'DaiSuki' ang sabi ni Yugi-- pero dun sa dub sabi nya-- 'Mahal na mahal kita'... Gah! Nevermind! . 

I need a lot of inspiration.--;; Gah, and our B-day's getting close!OoO;; Anyone have scan's of StanXLion or LionXStan doujins? hopeful

Thanks for reading!

Pictomancer Murasaki

Beta-ed by my best friend kit-chan!/ give a big hug

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Destiny... D But I DO own my Judas and Lion drawings!XDXDXD

I've always wanted to write a yaoi fic that has a StanXLion pair. 3 I wondered WHY am I scared to write one anyway?oo;; Okay, at least a fluff yaoi would do.

I'm VERY addicted to Stan and Lion right now... Actually, I'm playing Tales of Eternia.oo;; Yay! Yome!!!

I've read a lot of japanese fics that set my mood like this...--;; BTW, I'm not good at making paragraph fics. Please take it easy on me!XDXDXD

-To part...

This was the first time Stan was able to run around Darillshade alone. His heart was beating fast, and the only thing on his mind was-- 'Get to Hugo's Mansion'. He was excited to see Lion again-- even if they only parted ways yesterday, after they brought back the 'Eye of God'.

It was already dark-- midnight to be exact. The man found himself in front of the Mansion and tried to catch his breath. He lifted his hand to knock on the door but lowered it again.

It's already midnight, and I don't want to bother the people sleeping inside... except for Lion.

Going to the back of the mansion he looked up. There were a lot of windows and he couldn't remember which one was Lion's room...

At least Dimlos isn't around anymore to tell me what I shouldn't do.He silently snickered , though he did miss the sentient sword... He carefully climbed up the pipes,crawling in and hoping that he was going through the right window...

He went through the only window that was open.

If this is the wrong room... I'm jumping outta here...

The room was dark... He checked it and found no one. Sighing he slowly walked towards the door.

I didn't expect the 'oh, so nice' Stan to enter houses without permission... an echoe-y voice said, reverberating around the room. Stan stopped moving, he knew that voice--

"Ah, where's your Bocchan? Is he out? I just want to see him, that's all..." He looked around the room, the moonlight as his only light-- he found a sword lying on the bed and grinned. It was Chal.

Bocchan just went out for awhile... Chal trailed off as the door opened and the lights went on, which made Stan panic.

A Raven haired boy enters and gently closed the door. As he turned, his eyes went wide at the sight of the tall blonde that was standing in the middle of his room.

"You!?" his surprised shout was more than a whisper but he didn't want anyone to know that someone was in his room. He picked up Chal from his bed and pointed him at Stan.

"Calm down! Ah, I guess I'm lucky that I found the right room. He he he, sorry to startle you, Lion."

The boy lowered his swordian. "Stan, what the hell are you doing back here...?" he said, placing Chal on his bed.

"I know this is kinda silly but... I'll miss you-- I mean-- I'll miss all of you. I wanted to see your face again and remember it. That's why I'm back." Stan confidently explained why he was there, his voice not shaking in fear of the younger swordsman who was staring at him coldly...

"... ... ..." Lion frowned at him. It wasn't the kind of thing he wanted to hear right now...

Stan had already been to Heidelburg to have a talk with Woodrow. After that he had headed to Cresta to have a shouting fit with Rutee then, lastly, he headed to Darillshade to see Lion...

"Ah. That dark hair of yours, that cute frowning face... " Lion snorted at what the blonde had just said. "... ... ..." Stan gave a pleased laugh at Lion's reaction.

"Why did you come here? You're already free, you should go back to your miserable lives. Nothing's here for you now."

The long haired blonde quieted down, his face turning sad "It's just that... The days when we were together, I didn't have enough time to talk with you. I want to know more about you. That's why I wanted to see you again so much."

Lion looked surprised "Me?"

"Yes. Everyone left wearing a smile on their faces or you could tell that they were content, but you... I feel that you're still not happy-- even if the load on your shoulders-- 'We'-- already left you."

Lion remained silent...

Stan circled around the room, thinking of what to say next. It was too quiet, and Lion isn't even trying to reply-- Is he not listening to what I'm saying?his self-confidence was slipping away... Until...

"Oh yeah! I just remembered that when we brought back the 'Eye of God', the King of Seingald gave me an invitation to a ball as a reward. I already asked Rutee and Woodrow, they're sure to attend. So maybe you can come with us?" he smiled at the shorter boy-- who just stared back...

"I..."

Stan felt that the boy wanted to go too... Was he just too embarassed? Or was there something stopping him? He wanted to know so he could help.

"It's a nice reward, really. After days of traveling and fighting, you really need a break, Lion!"

"... ... ..."

"Look, it's the only day you can be allowed to dance and eat a lot of delicious food! And we'll get a chance to talk and--"

Stan stopped talking and looked at Lion. The young swordsoman silently strode towards the door, his expression stern and serious.

"What's wrong Lion?"

"Shh, Quiet..."

The both heard footsteps pass by... When they couldn't hear it anymore Lion turned back to the blonde.

"Stan..." He whispered.

"What is it Lion?"

"Stan, listen-- listen carefully and understand. You have an 'enemy' here. I don't want you to be seen, so you should get out of here. Now."

The older male gave him an odd look.

"Eh? E-enemy--?"

"Just go! I can't say anymore, that's already enough."

Stan just stared back at him-- the raven hair boy quickly realized that Stan wasn't going to move on his order.

"Lion..." He whispered.

The boy didn't know what to say anymore... There was a long silence that filled the room...

Stan couldn't understand what he had meant about an 'Enemy', but he did understand that something bad might happen, since Lion was acting very strange.

"I'm... sorry... Stan. I don't have much time. I-- really wanted to go with you guys but-- I can't..." Lion sat down on his bed, lost for words. The other gave him a gentle smile

"I see... It's alright Lion. Yes, I understand that you're busy... But-- remember, I'll never forget you. The days when we were together-- I enjoyed all of them. And also..."

"... ... ..."

"Listen Lion... I like you..."

"L-like...? Me...?"

His violet eyes went wide.

"Yes, I like you very much."

That line-- Stan tried not to forget to say that to him. He gave Lion a big smile. The young boy was still-- shocked at what Stan had just said. A few minutes passed before Lion spoke again "Then... Stan... I... you..."

Before he could finish what he wanted say they heard footsteps stop in front of Lion's door. "... ... ..."

The atmosphere suddenly became cold, both of them stood silent... A knock was heard on the door.

"Lion are you here?" that voice, Lion and Stan knew it very well. It's Hugo-sama...

They looked at each other.

"... ... ..." more knocks were heard from the door.

Stan slowly walked towards the window, Lion following behind him. He stepped out and looked at the boy. His eyes were sad... The knocking on the door became louder, but still he did not open it. He was waiting for Stan to go.

Lion...He mentally sighed

The blonde climbed down the pipes, getting to the floor safely. He looked up to see Lion still looking down at him and, gaving the boy a sad smile, he turned to leave.

Go...Lion gave a mental order...

Stan would never forget what Lion had said-- 'Enemy'-- he thought, running towards the darkness and dissapearing.

Lion silently closed the window when he could no longer see Stan anymore, then headed towards the door.

"Lion, why won't you open..." Hugo's voice was urgent. The youth opened the door and tried to put his best 'sorry' mask on--

"I'm sorry, Hugo-sama..."

"Who was in here?" the man gave him an evil stare. The boy didn't answer-- Hugo looked around the room--opening the window and looking around he found no one.

"No one was here..." Lion said quietly.

"Chaltier, was someone in here?" Hugo asked, his gaze not leaving Lion.

I was in here even before Bocchan got here. No one entered the room Chal's voice was convincing, and Lion was thankful for that fact.

"Hmph, good... ... ... I was supposed to tell you your next mission... but for now..."

"... ... ..."

"Follow me Lion..."

Hugo headed outside while Lion followed.

"Yes, Hugo-sama..."

Owari

The fic's too simple... obviously.

snickers Some of you already probably know why Hugo called Lion (to his room!). 3 Oh, you sick yaoi-people. (I'm not used to saying Yaoi-fangirl, I know there are also guys who like yaoi.)

I wanted Stan to say that he 'Likes' Lion... just like Kyle.../ pouts Yeah, I can hear Seki Tomokazu's voice saying-- 'Lion, kimi wa Aishiteru...'-- oops! That's 'I love you' , ghe he he. 3

Pareho din naman pag tinagalog diba?oo;; Kasi yung sa Yu-Gi-Oh-- 'DaiSuki' ang sabi ni Yugi-- pero dun sa dub sabi nya-- 'Mahal na mahal kita'... Gah! Nevermind! . 

I need a lot of inspiration.--;; Anyone have scan's of StanXLion or LionXStan doujins? hopeful

Thanks for reading!

Pictomancer Murasaki


End file.
